


Sweet Nothings

by writteninstone



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Malec, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writteninstone/pseuds/writteninstone
Summary: Magnus desperately needs every part of Alec. Alec give him what he wants, but he knows something is bothering Magnus.





	Sweet Nothings

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the I love you scene in 2x10.

Alec’s eyes had just fluttered open, slowly taking in his surroundings. He knew he was at Magnus’s because the bed was far too comfortable (and red) to be his own. He reached his hand out, searching the bed for Magnus’s presence, but sadly only found empty sheets. They were cold which meant Magnus had been out of the bed for a while. Alec sat up and wiped the sleep out of his eyes. He placed his bare feet on the cool ground and stood up. He began walking towards the kitchen, but stopped in his tracks. Magnus stood in front of him, naked and hard. He looked at Alec, lust and want had his pupils blown wide. Alec smiled his dopey lopsided smile and Magnus closed the distance between them. His lips crashed into Alec’s, hard and unforgiving. He took Alec’s lower lip between his teeth and bit down, a little harder than usual which caused Alec to whine in pain. Something was wrong. He placed his hands on Magnus’s shoulders and gently pushed him back. 

“Hey, are you okay?” He asked, slightly out of breath.

Magnus slid his hands around Alec’s waist, resting on the waistband of Alec’s underwear. He flashed a cat like smile before nodding and pressing his lips against Alec’s neck. Alec reflexively turned his head to the side, elongating it for Magnus to work. Magnus walked them back towards the bed, pushing Alec down on it. He ripped off the younger boys underwear before climbing on top of him, erections rubbing against each other as Magnus made his way up to Alec’s lips. Alec moaned into Magnus’s mouth and Magnus swallowed the noise, enjoying how he wrecked the younger boy. Magnus’s hand traveled down Alec’s body, stopping only when Alec took it in his hand and brought it to his face. 

“I’m going to ask you again, are you okay?” He kissed Magnus’s rings and locked eyes with his warlock. “This time, don’t lie to me.” 

Magnus’s face softened and his eyes shut. “No, I’m not, but please, Alec. Please, I need this.” 

Alec had never heard Magnus beg. He had never seen his face so soft, so broken. When Magnus opened his eyes, Alec could almost see the shattered pieces inside of him. He wanted nothing more than to glue the man he loved back together. So, he brought Magnus’s face back to his, kissing his lips with a fire that suddenly burned inside him. He heard Magnus whisper an “Oh thank God,” before regaining his control and trailing his lips down Alec’s neck. His hands continued the path it was previously on, working it’s way to Alec’s stiffening member. Magnus bit and sucked at Alec’s neck rune and sighed as his boyfriend moaned. He worked his way back up to the Shadowhunter’s mouth and pressed their lips together again. His tongue traced the outline of Alec’s lips before slipping inside, fighting for dominance with the younger boy. His hand began to pump Alec’s erection and Alec moaned Magnus’s name. Magnus smiled as he swallowed the sound of his name from his boyfriend’s lips, relishing in the moment. Before Magnus could protest, Alec rolled them over so that he was now on top.

“Is this what you want?” Alec asked, peering down at Magnus’s face. His eyes filled with so much lust that they were almost all black. His lips were red and kiss swollen. Magnus’s hands played with the hair at the back of Alec’s neck as he nodded fiercely under the Shadowhunter.  
“More than anything,” Magnus whispered as he brought Alec’s lips back to his. He could feel Alec smile against his mouth and it made his heart flutter. God, he loved this boy. 

Alec shifted his weight on top of Magnus as he stretched on ridiculously long arm to the bedside table and searched the top drawer. When he found the bottle of lube, he broke away from Magnus just long enough to open it and place some on his fingers. His hand traveled down to between their legs, tantalzingly slow. 

“Oh God, Alec, please.” he begged over and over as Alec’s hand made it’s way to his entrance. Without so much as a warning, Alec pushed one finger inside Magnus and crashed their lips together again, swallowing every noise Magnus let out. Magnus was actually whimpering underneath him, which only made Alec harder.

He slipped another finger inside his Warlock, who moaned loudly underneath him. Alec stretched the Warlock open, biting and nipping at his neck as he did so. Magnus was reduced to putty as his Shadowhunter worked him open, expletives and moans falling freely from his lips causing Alec to smile as he worked. When he felt Magnus was ready, he lubed up his erection and pushed inside slowly. Once fully inside Magnus, he paused, peppering the Warlock’s face with soft kisses as he waited for him to adjust. 

Magnus pulled Alec’s face to his, taking his bottom lip between his teeth and groaning. He ran his hands through Alec’s hair and said, “You can move now.” 

Alec didn’t hesitate. He began to thrust in and out of his boyfriend as hard and fast as he could, knowing this is exactly what the Warlock had wanted. Magnus pulled at the raven locks at his fingertips, causing Alec to moan, both in pleasure and minute amounts of pain. 

“Fuck,” Magnus swore. He looked into Alec’s eyes, which were almost brown from the lust inside them. He could see a hint of worry behind all that emotion. Worry about Magnus. About why he had wanted- no, needed- this so badly. But he didn’t say anything. He just kept thrusting into his boyfriend, eliciting moans from his mouth. Magnus couldn’t remember the last time he had felt this good. He couldn’t remember the last time he had felt this loved. He couldn’t remember the last time he had love someone so much. He had never been with someone who wanted nothing more than for him to be happy all the time. It was invigorating to be with his Alexander. 

He was ripped out of his thoughts when he felt Alec’s hand wrap around his erection and pump. He moaned out Alec’s name and dragged his fingers down the boy’s back, no doubt leaving scars. “Keep going, please, keep going.” Magnus begged. He hated how weak he sounded, but he needed this more than he had ever needed anything before. 

Alec buried his face in the Warlock’s shoulder, using all his strength to move faster inside Magnus. His hand pumping in time with his thrusts. Magnus was in heaven, bliss pouring over his face as he came undone. He screamed Alec’s name as he spilled himself all over the two of them, breath heavy as he rode out his orgasm. Alec followed shortly behind, groaning in pleasure as he emptied himself inside Magnus. He collapsed on top of the Warlock as he tried to steady his breathing. Magnus ran his hands through the boy’s hair and kissed the top of his head. 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Magnus practically sang out. 

Alec lifted his head just enough to brush his lips against his Warlock’s cheek before rolling off of him. He laid on his back, stretched out across his side of the bed and looked at Magnus. Magnus saw nothing but love in his boyfriend’s eyes and he leaned down to press a soft kiss against Alec’s reddened lips. He lowered himself onto the bed next to Alec, hands intertwined between them, both breathing ragged. 

“I almost lost you,” Magnus said, barely above a whisper. Immediately, Alec sat up and looked Magnus in the eye. Worry flooded his gorgeous hazel eyes and Magnus’s heart sank. “I almost lost you,” he repeated, louder this time. “When I saw that light shine through the window, I thought you had failed. I thought that Valentine had-” 

He was cut off by Alec’s lips on his. “I’m right here. I’m fine.” 

Magnus kept speaking as if Alec hadn’t said anything. “All I could picture was you somewhere in that Institute dead. I thought he got to you, Alec.” 

Alec put his hand on Magnus’s cheek, “I know exactly how you feel, Magnus. I thought the exact same thing when I couldn’t find you.” He leaned down and kissed Magnus’s forehead. He wiped away a tear that had fallen from Magnus’s eye. “We’re both here, together. We’re both fine. I’m not going anywhere. I love you.” 

Magnus grabbed the hand on his face and kissed it. He looked up at his Alexander and whispered, “I love you, too.” He brought his face up to meet Alec’s and kissed him. “We’re both here, together.” He whispered, repeating the Shadowhunter’s words. 

They spent the rest of the morning in bed. Alec sprawled out across the sheets with Magnus tucked into his arm, bodies touching in every place they physically could. Both of them content to just to lay there and whisper sweet nothings to each other until they absolutely had to get up.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at http://idjitsgonnaidjit.tumblr.com/


End file.
